Unexpected
by rayuki
Summary: what if the person you love is facing something incurable. how would you face the fact that time is running out for you and your love. what are you willing to do...i am not that good when it comes to summary...sorry.


Hi everyone~~. It has been a long time...Hisashiburi~~..I was really busy this past months because of some stuffs..hhahahah...I am soory a haven't updated my other stories, but I hope to be able to update soon and finish the story.. :D...this story is a new one..that just came up from mind, because I really fell a little bored all alone...

Please enjoy reading my new story..though it is a little bit drama and some sad part..or maybe almost all...

This is not beta-ed, so there might be some gramatical or spelling errors... :D

Disclaimer:

I do not own Junjou Romantica... :(

* * *

It was a beautiful day where you could hear the beautiful sound of nature. It's as if everyone is rejoicing at that very moment. The river, the birds, the flowers, the grass, and the small animals around all seem to give a beautiful aura of content and happiness in their surroundings. But, no matter how beautiful everything might seem, there is one person, couple rather, who seem to not be one with this content and happy surrounding. There, in the midst of that beautiful place sat Akihiko and Misaki. It would have look like something is not amiss, however if you look closer you will see how pale Misaki look. Here once beautiful eyes shining with energy and love, now seems dull and lifeless. While Akihiko on the other hand is always holding the hands of his precious Misaki, afraid that if he withdraw his hands Misaki would jus vanish in thin air. The couple look rather out of place in their surrounding because of their almost sad and lonely demeanour.

Akihiko was the first one who broke the stillness of the moment

"Misaki, are you cold?" Akihiko asked Misaki with a voice full of tenderness and care

"No, I am okay." Misaki replied, and then he continued "Usagi-san, I would love to go and walk around this field with you. I'd like to be at one with all the creatures her seeming content and happy." Misaki said in an almost cheerful voice, though you could clearly notice the tiredness hidden within that voice.

"Me too, Misaki. I would love to be able to do it with you" Akihiko replied with a force cheerfulness in his voice.

Akihiko know for a fact that is not totally possible, maybe if a miracle happen that would be possible. He know Misaki is only trying his best to sound strong for him. But, he knows deep inside Misaki is bit by bit breaking, which totally hurts Akihiko a lot. There have been plenty where he kept on thinking and asking himself "_why Misaki? Of all the people why him? There are still a lot things that Misaki can do, a lot of things ahead of him. Why?" _this question keep on coming to Akihiko as he thinks.

"Nee, Usagi-san, why don't we heed back a feel a little bit tired" Misaki tug Akihiko's sleeve, which somehow broke the author from his thoughts.

"Of course Misaki." Akihiko replied. He then proceeded to pick up Misaki from where he was seated and carried him bridal style towards the car.

"I am sorry to trouble you Usagi-san." Misaki said apologetically. "I always cause you trouble." He continued.

"No, Misaki. You are never a burden to me. I love you so much Misaki, remember that. I would do everything for you. Don't think about all of it, okay. Just take a rest" Akihiko abruptly replied in a voice full of love.

As they reach the car and Misaki is well seated in the car seat. Akihiko then proceeded to start the car and drive to their destination. A destination Akihiko will never like. It is a place where he thinks his Misaki does not fit, his beloved Misaki. A place they call hospital.

As they reach their destination, Akihiko still look quite unnerve with the place. But, he doesn't have a choice he needs to bring Misaki there. As they stop and park at the hospital, Akihiko then proceeded to help Misaki out of the car and carried him inside the hospital. Actually today is the schedule of Misaki's operation. Although there is only a small chances of Misaki surviving the operation and for the operation to be successful, Misaki still wanted to try. But, in Akihiko's heart and mind he is against the idea. However, everytime he sees his Misaki who looks so weak and tired. When he sees Misaki's suffering from the illness he can't help that maybe this operation can really help Misaki.

As they got inside the hospital, the doctors and nurse are already waiting for them. The stretcher is already ready for Misaki, so that they will be able to transport him to the operating room. As Misaki was laid in the stretcher he reaches for Akihiko's hand.

"Usagi-san, I love you." Misaki said with a force smile in his lips.

"I love you too, Misaki. I love you more and more" Akihiko replied.

Misaki only smiled as the doctors and nurses lead the stretcher to the operating room. As the red sign turns on, Akihiko was left alone in the waiting area; alone to his own thoughts.

Akihiko then look back to the time when they found out about Misaki's illness. Misaki though it was just something normal, but Akihiko thinks that it nothing usual like what Misaki is telling. So, after some debate and argument, Akihiko was able to persuade Misaki to go to the doctor. There they found out about his sickness.

"_base on the symptoms and our diagnosis from the test, wht you have is something that is not usual. It is hard for me to say this to you, but your sickness is a kind of illness that is very rare. Only a few people get this kind of illness." the doctor started._

"_What do you mean by that doc?" Akihiko asked abruptly as Misaki was a speechless with what they found out._

"_it is a kind a illness in which your muscles will be eaten slowly. With this you'll soon lose strength and the use of your muscles" the doctor continued. _

"_is there something we can do to cure this disease?" Akihiko asked franctically while Misaki on the other hand is now shaking._

"_I am afraid there is still no cure found regarding this illness. But, there is an operation that you could undergo. However, the chances of the patient surviving are low and the success rate is also as low." The doctor said to us._

_I fell like my heart stop beating with that news. I feel Misaki shaking next to me, and I immediately hug him close to me. _

_After that revelation we tried to ask for second opinions from other doctors, but all came back with the same result. It was devastating for both of us. My heart is torn to pieces as I saw how my beloved Misaki is being devoured by the illness, in only a span of 3 months Misaki could not walk on his own already. It was totally devastating. And so, after some arguments I have finally agreed to let Misaki have an operation._

As Akihiko was still trapped within his thoughts the door of the operating room opened revealing one of Misaki's doctor.

"Is he okay? What happened? Is it successful?" Akihiko asked frantically.

* * *

I don't know how to end the story my mind is not yet made up. I am still torn about the ending...maybe you would like to share you thoughts...I would love to hear what you think should be the ending...should it be happy or sad?

Please review...i would appreciate you constructive criticisms.. :D...and also please tell me what you think for the ending... :D..Thanks.. (^_^)


End file.
